Deep Throat
Deep Throat is the 15th episode in the first season of the CBS television series The Nanny which was aired on March 2, 1994. Plot Fran get sick and has to have her tonsils removed. In order to stay with Fran at the hospital, Mr. Sheffield has to leave C.C. alone at her sorority reunion. While sedated, Fran says "I love you, Shister Meffield". Max freaks out about her "pining" for him, but it turns out she had been saying that to everybody in the hospital. Cast Main Cast *Fran Drescher as Fran Fine *Lauren Lane as C.C. Babcock *Daniel Davis as Niles *Charles Shaughnessy as Maxwell Sheffield *Nicholle Tom as Margaret Sheffield *Benjamin Salisbury as Brighton Sheffield *Madeline Zima as Grace Sheffield Recurring Cast *Renee Taylor as Sylvia Fine *Ann Morgan Guilbert as Yetta Rosenberg *Rachel Chagall as Valerie Toriello Guest Cast *Lawrence Mandley as Male Nurse *Lauren Koslow as C.C.'s Friend #2 *Pamela Dillman as C.C.'s Friend #1 *Francesca P. Roberts as Nurse Smith *Doug Ballard as Dr. Link *Pete Leal as Cleaning Man Quotes and Trivia Quotes C.C.: (Referring to Fran's inability to speak) Oh, this is a dream come true. I feel like I have died and gone to heaven. Niles: I have that dream, too, but you go in the other direction. Dr. Link: Oh, by the way, uh, her adenoids are quite remarkable. I'd remove them, but I'm afraid her head might cave in. Maxwell: Oh, um, uh... Doc, sir. Perhaps while you're in there, if it's not too much trouble, you could have a look at her adenoids? Dr. Link: Why? Are they bothering her? Maxwell: Well, not so much her... C.C.: I can't show up without an escort! Niles: Why don't you just inflate one like you usually do? C.C.: Dear Niles, always so witty... especially for a servant. Niles: (Chuckles) At least when I offer something, people take it. Fran: Oh, Miss Babcock! You look gorgeous. Much too young to be going to a reunion! Niles: Of redwoods, maybe. Fran: Hey, what's this about complications? Nurse Smith: Oh, you know... in case they leave in a sponge or-- Fran: Oh, does that happen often? I already retain water two weeks out of the month. Fran: Shister Meffield... I love you. Fran: School, thank God for school. I need those seven hours of personal time. I mean, how else can I continue to be the bright, vivacious nanny that you all know and love if I have to spend all day taking care of those kids? Nurse: I'm Nurse Smith (To Niles) get in bed. Niles: I'm not the patient. Nurse: I know. Fran: Oh, three kids sick all at once, I don't think I can last much longer Niles: Well, look on the bright side; eventually they'll either go back to school... or die. Trivia *When they were taking Miss Fine from the room to go to surgery and also when they were bringing her back, the railing on the bed was down. Don't you think that the hospital should have put the railing up so she didn't fall off the bed after the drugs? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1